Misinterpretation
by NinjaMoose
Summary: Nnoitora's intimidation techniques don't work on an unsuspecting Tesla.


Oh Tesla, you fanboy you...

Bleach is owned by Kubo. Shocking huh?

* * *

Nnoitora was itching for a fight.

The espada stalked the halls, evil intent in his eyes. It had been an entire week since his last bout with _her_. Santa Teresa pulsed in his palm. As much as Nnoitora hated her, Santa Teresa probably hated her more. It didn't like its prey winning every single time. It wanted blood and revenge and Nnoitora was more than willing to cooperate.

Nel was a strange woman. She seemed to be an expert at only appearing when Nnoitora didn't want to see her. This meant anytime Nnoitora actually wanted to see her, he had to spend all day looking for her. Las Noches was a large fortress, thus looking in every nook and cranny took FOREVER, which is why he had to ask around.

Szayel said he at spoke with Grimmjow, who saw Ulquiorra, who had just gotten out of a meeting with Aizen, who had given specific orders to Nel, who had talked to Tesla….

Tesla.

Unlike Nel, Tesla was usually very easy to find. Tesla usually followed Nnoitora from a distance, and when he wasn't in the general vicinity, his spiritual pressure was easy enough to detect, unlike a fellow espada's which was usually hidden (unless the espada was Szayel or Grimmjow and preferred to show it off).

Sure enough, he found Tesla walking out of a random room. No sooner had Tesla looked up Nnoitora had pinned him against the wall, hands holding Tesla's arms to his sides and lifting him off the ground by a few inches.

"Hello, Tesla." Nnoitora gave a wide, toothy grin.

Tesla was in shock, partly from being slammed against the wall and partly from how close Nnoitora was. Nnoitora leaned in to be intimidating, like he usually did in order to use his height as an advantage.

"Nnoi...tora…sama..?"

"I'm going to ask you a question, Tesla," Nnoitora increased the strength of his grip, "You'd better give me the answer I want. Understood?" Tesla gave a weak nod.

"Where is Nel?"

Tesla's eyes widened momentarily before looking away. Nnoitora glared at him, "Well?"

"I…I can't say. I apologize." Tesla bowed his head the lowest he could, and Nnoitora grabbed his neck. Tesla coughed, suddenly realizing he couldn't breathe correctly.

"Wrong answer," Nnoitora growled through his teeth. He increased his grip on Tesla's neck so that Tesla's face turned bright red. "What're ya tryin' to do, Tesla? Protect her or somethin'? Please, she can't hide forever." Nnoitora's grin turned wicked, "Well, let me tell you what I'm gonna do to her when I find her."

Tesla was still suspended even though one of Nnoitora's hands was choking him. Nnoitora's other arm was pressed firmly against Tesla's chest, and Tesla could feel Nnoitora's body heat from his arm. His heart beat raced, and his blush deepened.

"Nnoitora-sama…Ah..!" Nnoitora's grip tightened. He leaned right next to Tesla's ear and whispered, "She's gonna die. She's gonna bleed and die. I'm going to rip her apart...!"

Nnoitora was so…warm. It was so…nice. "Ah…"

"…And then, I'm going to rip mask off and pull her hair out. I'm gonna slice her throat, and enjoy seeing her blood spew out!"

His breath was warm too…Tesla smiled, the wet heat made him shiver.

"…Her hands, heh! I'll chop them off and all her fingers! When I'm done with her no one will be able to recognize her! SZAYEL WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO PUT HER BACK TOGETHER AGAIN!!!"

Tesla gasped, and Nnoitora grinned.

"That's right, Tesla. And unless you cooperate, you're next after her!"

Tesla was panting, and Nnoitora laughed. He's scared, Nnoitora thought, he's so scared he's gotta tell me now.

Nnoitora faced Tesla, leaning in as close as he could, and looked down right into Tesla's eyes.

" Do you want that same fate, huh? TESLA?!"

Tesla's eyes glazed over, "N…"

"NNOITORA-SAMA!!!!"

---

Szayel was heading toward the wash room when he spotted Nnoitora, who looked angry but also extremely embarrassed. The scientist gave Nnoitora a confused look, "…What?"

"DON'T. ASK." He frown and stormed away.

Further down the hall, Szayel found Tesla, unconsciously grinning like an idiot, a large quantity of blood running from his nose.

* * *

Probably the most random thing I've written...*nervous laugh*...

Review? Plz? ^___^;;;


End file.
